Between The Bedsheets
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: YAOI! Basically this is just my little twist on why Guy really doesn't care for women. My first TOA fanfic


_Pairing_: **Guy x Luke**

_Rating_: PG

_Summary_: this is **YAOI**!! Which is **Male x Male**!! U no likey then don't read! **Flames are a waste of my time**, so pleaz don't bother sending. . Anyway basically this is my little spin on why Guy doesn't really care for women.

_Disclaimer_: I'm not Japanese and I don't know how to make a video game so no this isn't mine! -.-

**_Between The Bedsheets_**

Luke was so glad to be home! After all that traveling and fighting it was nice to finally kick back and unwind in a place he was most familiar with. _'Although...being with Guy hadn't been so bad. I think once he finally joined our party it was much more...interesting.'_ Luke let out a soft sigh as he relaxed into his wonderfully soft bed. _'Ahhh...home.'_ Luke curled up on his side and promptly fell asleep. He awoke to the feeling of someone stroking his red hair. The action felt nice and the hands felt familiar too. Luke wanted to go back to sleep, but curiosity made him open his eyes. The familiar blue eyes of Guy gazed down at him with tender warmth. Luke felt a blush spread across his cheeks. Those eyes...they were so affectionate and sincere. Guy stopped the comforting action as he allowed Luke to sit up.

"What brings you here Guy?" Luke asked, honestly curious. Guy shrugged slightly as he replied, "Well your father did want to have a meeting with everyone, but decided against it since we all needed some rest. I was coming here to tell you that." Luke nodded as he gazed at Guy. His green eyes slowly moved up and down Guy's body as he felt a soft tint of another blush coming on. Guy noticed the way Luke's eyes took in his body and he blushed slightly but didn't shy away. Luke scooted a little closer to Guy as he asked, "So Guy, have you remembered anything about that one moment you forgot?" Guy shook his head, blushing even more as Luke got closer to him. Guy slowly inched his hand towards Luke and rested it on top of Luke's hand. "What about you? Have you remembered anything?" Guy asked as he gained a little more courage and also scooted closer to Luke.

Luke blushed when he felt Guy place his hand on top of his, but he wasn't complaining. "Um...no. N-Not yet." Luke replied. Guy nodded as the two sat there in silence. Finally Luke asked, "Guy, how come its okay when you touch me? I mean I know I'm not a girl, but still...you don't touch guys this way either." Guy blushed as he reached up with his free hand and scratched the back of his head. "I don't really know why. With you...everything feels so relaxed and safe. Even when I'm not touching you, you're mere presence makes everything okay." Guy replied as he blushed even more. Luke smiled, he liked it that he could make Guy feel that way...it was the same way he felt around Guy. "You know...I feel that same way around you too, Guy." Luke said as he gazed up at the ceiling. Guy quickly looked over at Luke as he asked, "Really?" Luke nodded then turned to look at Guy as he said, "Yea."

Luke wasn't sure how it happened, but all of a sudden Guy's lips where on his. The sapphire eyes had shut as Guy kissed Luke. At first Luke didn't know how to react, but something was telling him to just loosen up so he did. Luke carefully slid his arms around Guy's waist, pulling the other boy closer. Guy smiled into the kiss as his tongue gently licked at Luke's lips, urging them to open. Luke complied as he parted his lips, allowing Guy's warm tongue to slide inside. It was amazing...The feeling of Guy's tongue feeling around, licking at the inside of his mouth, gently coaxing his own tongue to respond. And Luke did as he wrapped his own tongue around Guy's, both of them battling for dominance. One of Guy's arms slid around Luke's waist while the other went up to Luke's hair, as he threaded his fingers through the long scarlet hair. Luke moaned softly into the kiss and finally they parted for oxygen.

Guy fell down upon the bed, bringing Luke with him as the younger boy laid right next to Guy. Luke wrapped his arms around Guy, putting his head on the older boy's chest as he breathed softly. "So...is this also why you don't like women?" Luke asked once he got his breath back. Guy laughed as he gently kneaded Luke's head, to which Luke let out a quiet sigh as he encouraged Guy to do more. Guy smiled as he replied, "Yea, and besides I've always loved you. Even before that incident happened." Luke smiled as he buried his face into Guy's chest. "...I have a feeling that I loved you back then too." Guy grinned as he hugged Luke to his body, the two relaxing as they fell asleep between the bedsheets.

Fin

Did anyone love this? Y/N XD I really liked this! x3 geez so fluffy I LOVE FLUFF! XD And the last thing 'between the bedsheets' is the title of a Gakuen Heaven song (adorable yaoi anime!) I thought it would fit and be a good title too! Anyway I hope this idea isn't taken If it is i'm sorry and i really didn't kno cuz i have yet to read ANY of the TOA fanfics!


End file.
